


Mirror, Mirror

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: An innocent-seeming comment from Harry enlightens Draco to what he has been missing out on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October [Daily_Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: mirrors.

It had started out innocently enough. Draco had developed a habit of checking himself in the mirror before exiting the house. That was it; that was how his biggest kink began.

"You're such a ponce. Just love checking yourself out, don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Stepping closer to the full-length mirror, he brushed a tiny piece of lint from his shoulder.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't wish to be seen outside looking as though I had slept in the gutter, Potter."

There was no warning before Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind, drawing him into a tight embrace. Draco grimaced as Harry rubbed harsh stubble against the back of his neck, before roughly running a hand through his hair.

"You look better all messed up, Malfoy. Look." Harry's fingers brushed against the underside of Draco's chin, raising his head. "Look at yourself. Look at that hair and the colour on your cheeks."

Pressing his lips together, Draco tried to shove Harry back. "I look like _you_ , you mean."

"No, Draco," Harry whispered as one of his hands slid quickly down Draco's body. "You look like you've just been fucked."

Draco gasped as Harry copped a quick feel, then stepped back. Heat flooded his cheeks as pleasure jolted through him. Clearing his throat, he began to straighten himself. He told himself – and Harry when he caught him smirking at him later on – that what Harry had suggested hadn't affected him in any way. However, the thought played on his mind the entire night and, when they returned to their flat that night, they had the best sex Draco could remember.

*~*  


The image of himself all dishevelled in the hallway mirror flashed through Draco's mind sporadically for a few weeks, as did the implication Harry had made about him. _Was_ his obsession with checking himself in the mirror before leaving the house something more than the want to look neat and tidy? He kept telling himself that it wasn't. Everyone wanted to look nice when they went out, right? Everyone except Harry, that is. Sighing, Draco began to remove his clothing as he walked into the bathroom. A slight movement caught his eye and he turned to face the vanity mirror.

It was normal, right? _He_ was normal. Leaning in, he brushed his fringe up and away from his forehead. Everyone wanted to know what they looked like, and that they looked good. A tingle ran down his spine as the memory of Harry groping him in front of the hall mirror flashed back through his mind.

His eyes lost their focus and he licked his lips, losing himself in the memory. The feeling of Harry's large hand closing around his cock was something he was incredibly familiar with and even the memory of it had him hardening. Clearly, it had to be the memory of having Harry's hand on him, and not the fact that he was watching himself in the mirror as these sensations rushed through him that was making him hard, of course.

It was not the fact that a flush began on his chest and rose slowly upwards as his hand slipped down his body. It was also not the fact that he automatically bit his bottom lip as he began to stroke himself. Nor the fact that his eyes went glassy as he watched all of this happening in the mirror.

Draco came quickly, panting and moaning as he watched himself. It was difficult to keep his eyes open, but he had to. There was something compelling him to watch as his mouth opened and he let out an almost strangled-sounding noise. His knees buckled, but he held himself up with his free hand braced tightly on the sink.

There. That was it. It _had_ to be it. It was out of his system, and he could move on with his life. Waving his hand, he muttered a cleansing charm, then stepped into the shower to wash away the evidence of what he had done.

*~*  


It was not it. Far from it, in fact. Over the next month, each time he was alone in the house, Draco stepped up to the vanity mirror and watched. He watched as his cheeks turned pink, as his bottom lip turned red from being chewed on, and as his eyes lost focus just before he came.

He hid his new obsession from Harry, of course. Not just because of the teasing he knew he would endure, but also because there was something… _wrong_ about this whole thing. Normal people didn't want to watch themselves masturbating. This was a fact Draco knew to be true. If they did, then it wouldn't feel so taboo when he did it, right? No, this was something that Harry definitely didn't need to know about. He shook his hands out as anticipation flooded through his limbs.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, hopefully," Harry called down the hall. "I swear, I'll be as quick as possible."

Exiting the loungeroom, Draco offered up a small smile. "It's alright, Harry." Reaching out, he straightened Harry's collar. "Auror business has to take precedence over a lazy day at home. I understand."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't _have_ to." Stepping closer, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. I know I ruined our day together."

Draco's smile widened as Harry squeezed his arse. "Go. You'll be back sooner that way."

As he walked Harry to the front door, Draco deliberately ignored the hall mirror that had started all of this. He hadn't had the courage to continue his solo activities in front of a mirror so large, and he wasn't about to take the chance that Harry would begin to suspect something was different by acting strangely in front of him. After one last kiss and another promise to not be long, Harry was gone.

The familiar tingle Draco experienced when he was alone ran down through him, but this time, he didn't go rushing off into the bathroom. His attention stayed in the hall, and the mirror a few steps from him.

Did he dare? Was this going too far? So far, all he had done was watch his own face as he masturbated. Would seeing his cock make a difference? He knew it would, but the idea scared him.

No. This was wrong. It had been wrong the first time he had done it in the bathroom, and the thought of enhancing it was also wrong. Shaking his head, he moved off down the hall back towards the loungeroom.

The thought wouldn't leave him alone, however. Sitting on the lounge before the fire, he tried to concentrate on a book. It was dull and dry, with no stimulation for him whatsoever. It should have been enough to force his mind away from thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. After reading the same sentence three times, however, Draco had to admit that he was unable to concentrate. Slamming the book closed, he tossed it onto the coffee table beside the lounge. His attention was immediately drawn to the hall.

It wouldn't hurt anything, right? He was just looking.

The earlier feeling of anticipation quickened his heartbeat as he shoved himself up from the lounge. Just a quick look at himself in the full-length mirror, that was all this was. There was nothing strange or unusual about it. He liked to make sure he looked good, that was all. And Harry was going to be home soon, so there. He was making sure he looked good for his partner. That was it.

Nerves flooded Draco's system as he stepped out into the hall. His lips pressed together and he chewed on the tip of his tongue. Swallowing tensely, he moved to stand before the mirror.

Adrenalin caused his skin to buzz with excitement as he stood staring at himself. Running his hands down the sides of his trousers, his heart began to race. A creeping feeling at the back of his neck caused him to sigh.

_Perhaps…_ he thought, leaning in closer to get a better look. _Perhaps Harry is right? Does looking at myself turn me on?_

The hand on his leg slid up to his thigh. Breathing out a slow breath, he smiled. Maybe Harry was correct. _Maybe_. Because by _Merlin_ , he was horny. Pleasure jolted through him as he allowed his hand to slip over his hardening cock. A soft noise from just behind him was his only warning before Harry stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Harry! I–"

"You are fucking _gorgeous_ , Draco." Tightening his grip around Draco's waist, Harry buried his face into the back of his neck. "I knew there had to be a kink in there somewhere beneath that stuffy exterior."

"A kink? What the hell are you–"

"Do you want to watch, Draco?"

Adjusting his position, Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. With his arms trapped by his sides, Draco had little choice but to stand there and stare at the two of them reflected in the mirror.

A small smile played at the corner of Harry's lips as he loosened one of his arms. He moved slowly, allowing Draco time to object, no doubt. The thing was, Draco found himself incredibly reluctant to object to anything that was happening. Nerves still fluttered through him, and there was still a stubborn sense that this was wrong in the back of his mind, but this was _Harry_. If Harry wasn't complaining about finding him in this position, then surely there couldn't be anything too wrong with it.

"Do you want to watch, Draco?" Harry repeated, his hand sliding down to the top of Draco's thigh. "Do you want to watch as I touch you?"

Heat spread rapidly through Draco's chest and up into his face. He watched silently as Harry's hand joined his own over his cock. Harry laced their fingers together, only allowing his fingers to brush the front of Draco's trousers. Letting out a breath as pleasure rocked though him, Draco gave a small nod.

"Yes?"

A little pressure on his cock stole Draco's breath away completely. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Pressing his hand against his cock, he forced Harry's to brush more firmly against him. Harry's responding chuckle vibrated through Draco's chest.

"That's a yes, then."

With Harry's assistance, Draco made quick work of his belt and trousers. The sensation of the material of his boxers brushing over his skin caused goosebumps to rise on his arms. When his trousers dropped to pool around his ankles, he glanced up, meeting Harry's eyes in the mirror.

"Harry…"

"Look at yourself, Draco." One of Harry's hands rubbed slow circles on Draco's thigh, but it was the other hand Draco was focussed on. "See yourself the way I see you."

Harry muttered a lubrication charm and gripped Draco's cock before he could respond. The strength of the pleasure that ripped through Draco's stomach told him he wouldn't last very long.

"Look at the colour in your cheeks, Draco. The pinkness of your lips. The way your pupils expand as I stroke you."

Harry matched his actions to his words. His hand glided along Draco's cock easily, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through his stomach.

"You are beautiful, Draco."

Harsh stubble rubbed against the side of Draco's throat as Harry leant in to kiss his pulse point. Leaning back into Harry's arms earned him a deep chuckle.

"Look down."

Draco blinked, certain the fog surrounding his brain had caused him to mishear. "I–"

"Look at your cock, Draco. Look how well my hand fits around you." Harry slowed his movements, stroking Draco's shaft leisurely. "Look at how dark the head is. Look at how you jump in my hand at the attention."

As if on cue, Draco's hips jerked, pushing the head of his cock through Harry's fist. Unable to help it, Draco let out a whine.

"Harry, please…"

"You want to see yourself come, Draco?"

Draco's stomach and chest clenched. His breath stuttered as Harry's hand sped up again.

"Do you want to see yourself come, Draco?" Harry repeated, turning his face to brush his stubbled cheek against Draco's throat again. "I want to see you come."

Draco's mouth fell open. His eyes blurred, but he knew he had to keep them open. The tension building inside him was reaching breaking point.

"Come for me, Draco. Watch how beautiful you look."

Harry twisted his hand just below the head of Draco's cock. Swiping his fingers over the head, he dragged them downwards again as he pressed forward, pressing his own hard cock against Draco's backside. The pressure of having Harry lean on him pushed Draco forward, and his hands landed on the surface of the mirror. Harry rocked his hips against Draco's arse, speeding his hand up even more.

"Come, Draco."

One last twist of Harry's hand was all Draco needed. He tried to force his eyes to stay open, but he just couldn't help it. He watched as his release hit the mirror, but was then overwhelmed. Squeezing his eyes closed, he thrust into Harry's hand, spending himself both on the mirror and over Harry's fist. He collapsed forward when he finished, enjoying the sensation of having Harry's hard cock pressed against his arse.

"Harry…"

"You're beautiful, Draco."

Harry's voice was rough. Draco smiled as he turned to try to meet his eyes.

"Fuck me."

He felt Harry's grin against his shoulder. Wriggling his hips, he smiled back.

"That was the plan."


End file.
